


Good Night

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Academy Era, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, sharing a bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz spills some tea on his bed and Jemma decides to help him out





	Good Night

Opening the door to her dorm room Jemma tossed her back onto her bed and then joined it. She sighed loud and long, closing her eyes and allowing her body to rest. She and Fitz had just spent the last few hours studying for their exam tomorrow. But before Jemma could fully relax her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out saw Fitz’s name on the screen.

“What is it? Have I forgotten something again?” Jemma asked putting the phone to her ear.

“Yeah… so uh, I need you help.” Fitz spoke quickly in a high voice that Jemma knew well. Something had gone wrong.

She sat bolt upright in her bed brushing her hair out of her eyes. “What did you do?”

“It was an accident! I’ve spilt my tea on my bed and all my notes.”

“Oh Fitz!”

“I know… But can you please come back and help me clean up?”

“Of course!” Jemma jumped from her bed and flew back out her door and into the hallway. “I’ll be down there before you can say keep calm and carry on!”

When she entered Fitz’s room she found him scurrying around doing his best to keep the tea from spreading down deep into his mattress. She hastily joined him in the task.

Thirty minutes later the two stood looking at the faded stain of tea on the white mattress. Their hands were filled with rags and they were sweating slightly.

“Ugh I’m so stupid.” Fitz moaned looking over to where he had put all his stained notes on the floor.

“Don’t say that Fitz. It was just an accident.” Jemma looked over the scene for a moment. “Well you can use my notes in the morning before the test. We can study together again.”

“But what am I suppose to do about a bed.”

Jemma bit her lip for a moment thinking hard. Then a smile spread across her face as an idea popped into her head. “I know! You can sleep in my room tonight and tomorrow you can call about getting a new mattress.”

Fitz’s pale cheeks turned bright red. His eyes widened he looked at Jemma in utter astonishment. “What?”

“Oh Fitz, don’t look at me like that. We’ve slept in the same bed before.”

“But that was by accident!” He then drew closer to her and lowered his voice as if someone might hear. “I don’t want people to get the wrong idea.”

“Well who cares what they think! Come along, I won’t take no for an answer.

Fitz moaned loudly but did as she said. He gathered some things together and then followed her back upstairs.

Once back in Jemma’s room she began to make space on her bed for him. She moved over he pillow and took Fitz’s from his arms and put it next to hers.

Fitz stood awkwardly in the middle of the room looking around as if he was afraid to touch anything. “Uh…” He pointed to her bathroom. “I’ll just go change and brush my teeth.”

Jemma gave him and reassuring smile and a nod. While he was in there, Jemma changed herself into a pair of pajama shorts and a big t-shirt.

Fitz emerged and Jemma took his place to brush her teeth. When she came back out turning off the light behind her she look up to her bed and burst with laughter. To her great amusement Fitz was lying in her bed looking utterly uncomfortable. He was lying so close to the edge of the bed he would soon fall off. Fitz kept his arms straight by his side and was as stiff as a board.

“What so funny?” Fitz asked her indignantly.

“Fitz you’ve got to relax! You won’t get any sleep if you don’t. Then you won’t do any good on the exam.”

“Oh alright,” Fitz groaned moving around a bit.

Jemma shook her head letting out a few more giggling and then moved to join Fitz in her bed. After she turned off the light Jemma pulled back the covers and slipped under. She moved a bit and got into the usual position she laid in to go to sleep. It was then she realized that the way she normally faced was facing Fitz.

He turned and looked over her raising his eyebrows. “Are you going to stare at me while I sleep?”

“Oh hush. This is just the way I normal lay to star with. Now close your eyes and go to sleep.”

The two fell asleep quickly due to their tired minds from all the studying. They stayed asleep until the sun rose and began to shine through the blinds in front of the window.

Jemma slowly opened her eyes and drew a deep breath and let out a yawn. She snuggled into her pillow. But as she did Jemma realized she wasn’t snuggling back into her pillow. Instead, it was Fitz’s arm that was lying beneath her head.

“What?” Jemma whispered to herself. She then began to take in just how her and her best friend were sleeping. Her head was on Fitz’s arm and his other arm was wrapped gently around her waste. Their bodies seem molded together. They fit together like a glove over a hand. But then Jemma’s brow furrowed for a moment. What was that against her…? Her eye widened with realization. Jemma’s body involuntarily jumped forward almost removing Fitz from her.

Jemma heard Fitz moan and felt him begin to stretch. She felt him lean back slightly and then he jumped too. Now they were fully separated.

The roomed was filled with an awkward silence. It was extremely maddening. Jemma desperately wanted to break it. “Good morning,” she squeaked. She cleared her voice and tried again. “Good morning. We should get up and start studying again.”

“Good idea.”


End file.
